where a heart belongs
by thecivilunrest
Summary: Ron realized then that he would always want to fall asleep next to her. Ron/Hermione


**Disclaimer: **Haha I wish that I would own Ron and Hermione. Also, the lyrics and title are all thanks to the fantastical band Thriving Ivory.

**A/N: **Oh my God, Ron and Hermione. Words can't even describe how much I love these two, how much I truly believe that these two are perfect for each other. They were my first ship and I will simply love them forever. I had almost forgotten how much I loved them, but then I started reading the books again, and oh my gosh Ron/Hermione is fabulous and I adore it. This is my first time to write Ron/Hermione, and I know that Ron might seem a little out of character but he just got done with fighting _the Battle of Hogwarts _and so he has an excuse to be just a little bit out of it. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)

_Where a Heart Belongs_

Only hours had passed since he learned that his brother had died. Of course, it also had been hours since Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, had saved the wizarding world, but Ron had always been a little selfish.

The conflicting emotions, the despair over the fact that his brother, Fred, had died and the joy because there was no more You-Know-Who, no more Death Eaters, and no more death and destruction confused him.

But the thing that was strongest in that moment was the grief. So many had died, but only for the cause that so many others should live. Remus and Tonks, Harry's parents, Fred... _so many_.

"Ron," a voice said softly, tugging him out of his thoughts. He knew who it was, trying to get him away from his gloom, he'd know that voice anywhere. If he had lost her tonight, along with everyone else, he would have gone absolutely crazy. He looked up and saw her dark eyes looking at him with worry. "You have to go to bed. It's almost dawn."

He looked up and realized that his whole family was gone, except for George and Percy, and now obviously he and Hermione. Harry had disappeared hours ago and everyone knew better than to disturb him. The ceiling of the Great Hall was changing, the stars receding and the sky slowly turning a pink color. The dawn of a new day, for everyone.

Gently her fingers curled around his, maybe realizing that he couldn't speak right now. "Come on," she said tenderly. Ron let her lead them, knowing that he'd follow her anywhere. He was in some sort of a daze but even he could recognize that she was leading him up to the tower where he would have stayed if there weren't such things as evil and horror in the world. As if he was just a normal student. She even led him to the correct bed, the one right next to Harry's, who's drapes were closed, next to Dean's old Qudditch poster. He had forgotten it was up there. Had forgotten everything about Hogwarts, to be honest.

If he hadn't been in shock he might have been embarrassed about the way that Hermione laid him against the mattress and kissed his forehead. When she turned to go she finally realized what she was doing. He grabbed her wrist, feeling the wonderful way her pulse jumped at his touch. It meant that she was still alive.

"Stay," he commanded, such a simple word that could mean so much. He remembered, with painful clarity, the way that her face had looked when she had begged him to stay with them back in the forest, the way he had walked away in anger and disgust and jealousy.

She didn't even hesitate. She took the necessary steps back to his bed and snuggled next to him. In a feeling so natural it was almost automatic, he wrapped his arms around her warm, alive body. He had had so many fantasies about having her, in his bed, but he hadn't wanted it to be like this.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, full of concern. They both know that it was a stupid question, such an idiotic thing to ask, but the action was so _Hermione _that his heart, the one that he had thought was numb, swelled.

"No," he answered, without adding the practically obligatory _but I will be_, because they both knew that it would happen. They would heal, with probably more than a few scars, but eventually everything would fade and as long as they had each other everything would probably be okay.

She kissed him then, maybe to make sure that he was alive, and he kissed her back because he wanted to remind himself, just one more time, that as long as she was warm and vibrant and _alive _he would be able to face whatever the next day gave him. When she pulled away she laid her head on his chest.

Ron realized then that he would always want to fall asleep next to her.

And that was fine with him.


End file.
